Polish
Polish is a female dragonet. Do not steal ( please) you can use her in fan fictions, but ask first. ''if you see any spelling or grammar mistake, feel free to fix them. I'm kinda new at this.... Don't change any of the information though.'' Personality Polish appears always happy. To her friends and to strangers, she looks carefree, like everything is right in her world. She smiles and laughs a lot, even if she doesn't really think it is funny. She has no enemies because there is not a single dragon that hates her. She has lots of friends, some in the "bad, nerd, and jock" groups. she is really smart and is sometimes considered a "nerd" herself. In class, she helps out the teachers when she finishes work early, because unlike her friends, that draw when the get done early, she has no artistic ability. She doesn't raise her hand as much as she could, because she worries she will get the answer wrong and humiliate herself, thus ruining her reputation as "smart". She DOES get good grades, but she doesn't brag like her friends. She tries VERY hard to get other dragons to like her, though she doesn't show it. When she meets new dragons, she doesn't talk much until she figures out what they want from her and how to make herself that dragon. To her friends: dragon-fighter and fun, she is like "the little sister of the world." Fun doesn't think this offends her and has no problem saying it to her. When this topic comes up, she just mumbles and let's her friends have this discussion without her input. This works and they don't notice how it hurts her. Dragon-fighter thinks she is a weak little dragonet that needs protection. This is what she wants as a friend, so polish let's her. Appearance She is a thin dragonet that is very bony. if you feel along her wings and shoulders you can feel her bones. Her glow stripes can change colors, but the rest of her body, tail, and wings is bright red. Her eyes are brown with swirls of color swimming through them to show her moods (she doesn't tell other dragons this so they don't know her true moods). At school she really doesn't care what she looks like. She normally just wears a horn- wrap-headband thing. Her friend Kilides gives her the nickname" the headband" because of her style. During special occasions she doesn't wear the headband, and wears a lace vest. Stories Polish loves writing. She can make up stories in her head In seconds. If she chose to, she could be a great liar, but she prefers to tell the truth. ( she sometimes just doesn't tell the whole truth) She has never shared the stories she has actually put down on scrolls, in fear that she had lots of spelling and grammar mistake (spelling is the one subject she can't excel at). You will see her in many fan-fictions. (Hopefully) she will tell stories to her friends, if the opportunity comes up, especially her day-dream of her fantasy tribe, the ragtags. she likes to tell stories to dragons she will probably never see again. If she sees them later in her life, she is embarrassed. Her favorite dragon to tell stories to is her sister, sandy. Secrets First of all: she is NOT always happy. She knows what her friends think about her, and some of it she hates. ( ex. fun saying: "she's like the little sister of the world.") She has angry flashes that go something like this: "that scavenger-brain! I Only do this for You, you know! " luckily, she only says it in her head. The flashes only last for one sentence, and then she scolds herself. "They are GREAT friends. it's you fault you want to keep everyone happy, always." But she can't help liking dragons. Second off: she has a natural instinct to do what the other dragon wants out of her. sub-consciously she scans dragons to see what they like in a dragon. This is why many boy-dragons find her attractive. This is also how she gains friends. one may think: how does she smile all the time at her friends' jokes at her horrid art ability even though it is very hurtful, especially when they say " I'm going to do a polish drawing." Then draws something with their eyes closed and using their bad claw. The answer is; she physically unable to do anything else. this is also why she can't join in the teasing when her friends tease another dragon. Third and finally: Her parents are getting a divorce. they say it's because they are from different tribes, but Polish thinks it has to be something more. They fight for a month, then her father lives at some inn, visiting at the daytime. About a month later, it stoppes and It's like the "fight" never happend. Polish can't stand it. Trivia * Favorite food is pineapple * Has a crush (hint: is a SandWing) * Has really strict parents. This is why she hasn't read any of the latest adventure scrolls other dragons Dragon-fighter She is the best friend of polish. This is the dragon that polish goes to if she needs help with something. dragon-fighter is the only dragon that knows secret #3. She will listen to polish and make sure her opinions are heard. Dragon-fighter likes to be a leader and polish happily follows her. She is the best artist In all of Pyrrah! ( well, that's what polish thinks) She doesn't tease polish about her lack of artistic ability, but has given up on trying to teach her to draw.... The only flaw in this almost perfect friend is her over protectiveness. She is the friend who takes care of polish like she is a little dragonet. If dragon-fighter doesn't like a dragon, she ( literally) pulls Polish away. Also If there is any danger ( ex. Bullies/ stampedes) she will guard polish. Even though she also protects Klides, she will always go to Polish first, leaving kilides to sometimes fall to life's despair. Is in the "nerd" Category. Fun- Fun is a RainWing dragonet that was named by her mother. Even though her name is fun, she is not a fun dragon. She Is grumpy and keeps her scales mostly grey. This is the friend that calls Polish " the little sister of the world". Polish became friends with Fun because her other friend, Freedom liked her. Then polish realized that she had more layers than just being rude, and prickly. She was an expert on adventure scrolls. Being a storymaker, Polish found this interesting. One day, when Freedom wasn't there, Polish and Fun talked. This was when Polish decided that Fun was trustworthy and told her secret #2. Fun is in the " bad" Category. Quotes: * "I wish I could tell you I'm special, but really, I'm not." * "Hey you, do you want to hear a story?" * *smile* * *curtsy* * "you're a great friend." * "it's okay! :)" RAGTAG ROLPLAY VERSION. - Note the previous was my WIKI version, so I put it first, this is my RAGTAG ROLEPLAY version, and wat polish was originally created for. . . OK, SO UNLESS U ARE A RAGTAG, U WILL NOT UNDERSTAN. . . gallery: This pic was done by: kagation ( thanks) Polish RainxSeawing~.png Polish (RainWing) COLOURED.jpg|This was givin to me by Azalea The RainWing. :) thanks. Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)